The objective of this program is to train physicians for careers in research-oriented academic medical genetics. The program combines research training, didactic exercises and clinical genetics training. The research activities include programs in clinical genetics, molecular genetics, developmental genetics, gene therapy, gene mapping and positional cloning, genomics and functional genomics formal and population genetics, genetic epidemiology, cytogenetics, biochemical genetics, pharmacogenetics, ecogenetics, and cancer genetics. The didactic exercises include courses in various aspects of human genetics, molecular genetics and cell biology, population genetics, human cytogenetics and statistical genetics. Research seminars include weekly seminars in medical genetics, molecular medicine seminars and seminars of basic science departments. Trainee participants in the weekly medical genetics journal club review a broad variety of research topics in medical and human genetics. The weekly Medical Genetic Grand Rounds review progress in the understanding of molecular basis and pathogenesis of genetic disorders in addition to the review of clinical aspects and issues of genetic counseling. Clinical genetics training occupies 20% of the training time during the first year and less during the second year. Support for six trainees is requested. The training period is a minimum of two years. The majority of the trainees remain at least three years in the program, the time over two years normally being funded by NRSA or other awards. The pool of applicants is MDs with housestaff training usually in Medicine or Pediatrics. Qualified applicants visit Seattle for interviews with program faculty. The main criterion for admission is commitment to a research-oriented academic career in medical genetics and a potential to pursue such a career. The training facilities include the laboratories of the training faculty (over 30,000 square feet of space) and the core and common facilities of the participating Departments and Centers. This program has an excellent past record of training MDs for careers in medical genetics. Many former postdoctoral fellows occupy significant academic positions and contribute productively to research and other scholarly activities. Future career positions of our trainees are typically in medical genetics units of medical schools.